Drywall
by BlueTintedTears
Summary: Just a little mental breakdown and a fire man to help, (second time putting this up because last time something went wrong with the doc)
Sans reluctantly gave out a soft and near silent sigh as he looked at the dark door in front of him, one white bone hand pressed on it, though he was hesitant to push it open. Why was he so hesitant? This was Grillbys, he loved this place, it was where he could forget his worries and just guzzle down ketchup, adding to the tab that would never end. To forget his worries was what Sans needed tonight, God it was all he wanted, and maybe that was why he was so hesitant, because if this place didn't work, nothing would.

So with one finally breath he pushed open the door and plastered on a smile, waving to a few monsters inside as he made his way over to his usual barstool and sat down. As the night went on, monsters came and went, Sans chatted and made his usual puns, some good and some bad, and all the while adding quite a bit to his tab with each bottle of ketchup he grabbed. But.. Something was wrong, because even in these moments that would normally bring him a degree of comfort, he was still floating in a sea of worries and confusion, paranoia mounting with each moment. And he hadn't even realized that the last of the monsters had begun to file out, and it was just him and Grillby left in the restaurant. Sans sighed as he guzzled down the last of the sweet red ketchup from the bottle and looked around at the empty building just in time to see Grillby slip through the door to clean up the kitchen, leaving Sans absolutely alone.

This wasn't good

At first Sans was just tapping the tips of his phalanges against the bar, tap tap tap, tap tap tap, tap. Tap. Tap.  
[you'll fail them again-]  
Sans jumped a bit at his own thoughts, swallowing thickly and rubbing the back off his neck with his free hand.  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
[This is all going to end]  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
[they won't remember you]  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
[not even he will remember you]  
.Tap.  
[not that it matters anyway]  
.Tap.  
[the reset takes no mercy.]  
TapTapTapTapTapTapTap

Sans' breathing was unsteady, his hands trembling as it all just came crashing down in that unforgiving silence. He could feel the tears forming in the corners of his eye sockets as he grabbed the sides of his skull and began to lightly rock in his barstool. The reset would be coming again, he just knew it, how many more times would he have to watch this? How many times would he watch his friends and family forget about everything, and wake up as if it had never happened? As if months- years sometimes- had never even come to pass?!

He had gone through this pain so many times, and he couldn't bear to go through it again, he would almost rather forget with them at this point! Tears where running down his face, and Sans forced himself to choke down and silence small sobs as he had enough sense still in him to know that even though the room was empty, the building was not, and Grillby was just behind that wall.

It was almost funny how a few sheets of drywall and keep one from seeing the truth.

Sans' pupil was missing from one eye, while the other steamed and glowed vibrate blues and greens as tears poured down his face and sons wracked his body, not even his mind got a break as he just kept remembering how many times he had been in this spot, how many times he had gone home, and how many times he had spent those sorrowful nights alone. It always ended the same, and this time Sans wanted to get it done with. He tried to stand from the barstool, but rattling bones had other plans as the skeleton fell to the floor with a loud thud and his sobs finally found themselves without a muffle over them.

He curled his knees to his chest and hugged himself, sobbing and shaking as he hid his face, not noticing the hurried sound from the Kitchen.

TapTapTapTap

The hurried footsteps from Grillby's running form fell upon def ears as Sans continued to ball and wail on the ground, the Fire Elemental didn't know what had happened, but the sickening sight was enough for him to not question the situation. He ran to Sans, eyes wide and shining with worry as he grabbed the Skeleton's shoulders and pulled him from the floor.

"Sans?- what happened? Are you hu-" Grillby was cut off as the sobbing Skeleton latched to his chest, shaking grip tight and unmoving as the smaller monster sobbed into his shirt.

"G-Grillby-I-I-" Sans struggled to speak, but words weren't what was needed now, for warm arms soon wrapped around the Skeleton, and Grillby lightly cupped his cheek, ignoring the horrid pain as he wiped away the tears from Sans' cheek.

"Shh… It's okay Sans…" He whispered, tucking the crying Skeleton's head under his chin, holding Sans' smaller form against his own, "it's going to be okay"

Sans curled his fingers into the fabric of Grillby's shirt, still shaking with small sobs, but dear god was it good to have someone else there. He couldn't find words, as they refused to come to him, even after many failed and fumbling attempts to speak he just ended up burying his face in the warmth of Grillby's chest, not wanting the moment to end.

Grillby sighed softly, with all of the fumbled sounds and crying coming from Sans he knew he what the Skeleton would need was some rest, and it was far past closing time anyway, so slowly and carefully he stood up, keeping a tight hold on Sans to carry him, and walked from the restaurant. Sans didn't have the strength in him to ask why they where moving, or where they were going, only nuzzling into Grillby as the cold him him, trying to stay with the warmth of the Fire Elemental's body. It was late, the whole town was asleep, the only light coming from the pair as Grillby carried Sans home. By the time he had gotten inside of the silent home, Sans was practically asleep in his arms, having warn himself out earlier, and though Grillby didn't know why he had gotten to be so worked up, all he cared about was making sure he got Sans safely to bed. So gently he made his way up the steps, the half asleep skeleton gently nuzzling into his chest with a soft groan at all off the movement, and as he slipped into the room, closing the door behind him and laying Sans in bed, he couldn't help but give the smallest hint of a smile on his flame of a face. Sans looked to Grillby, who was turning to leave, and paled visibly. He quickly reached out, grasping the Fire Elemental by the wrist.

"Please- don't go-" he whispered, not wanting to be alone, he didn't want to spend another one of these nights by himself, not when Grillby was right there, not when the only monster he wanted to hold was in front of him. And even though Grillby paused a moment, it didn't take much thought for him to slowly take off his shoes and slip into the bed. Sans was surprised but happier than he had been in a long, long time. He gently nuzzled into Grillby's chest, and felt the taller monster's chin rest comfortably atop his skull, warm arms wrapping around him as he drifted off into sleep.

~~~bonus~~~

Sans looked out from the small green patch Grillby had taken him, there was a smell of spring in the air, flowers drifting in the breeze, and as he turned around, his cheekbones flushed blue as he saw the Fire Elemental in suit and tie down on one knee, arms behind his back,

"Grillby-"

"Sans," Grillby said, quick to cut off the blushing skeleton, "You have made me the happiest monster in the underground.." Slowly, Grillby pulled a small black box from behind him, holding it with both hands toward Sans, "Sans, will you make my life complete…" He opened the box, and a bright, shining, and massive role of paper sprang forth from the small box-

"And pay your fucking tab"


End file.
